Too Many And Too Few
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: Fairy tales rarely do come true; some things just don't match and sometimes life gets in the way and dreams crumble down.


Disclaimer: Neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Sons of Anarchy belong to me, I'm just borrowing from the toy boxes of their respective owners.

Summary: Fairy tales rarely do come true; some things just don't match and sometimes life gets in the way and dreams crumble.

Pairing: Implied Buffy/Jax

Warning: Fairy tale does not come true; not exactly sunshine and roses.

* * *

… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …

**Too Many And Too Few - Fairy Tales **

**… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· … **

* * *

.

Too many and too few; that's how much years had passed since the last time they saw each other.

This particular story of a small town's Romeo and Juliet hadn't ended in their death.

No, something much worse had separated the once inseparable pair. The life had intercepted their lives and made them drift in different directions.

.

They had been the prince and princess of their town. The charming prince and the dashing princess. But everybody knew that you didn't go crossing Cinderella with Romeo and Juliet. When you did that all you got was a broken glass shoe next to a broken glass vial with droplets of poison.

They would have been the next ones on the thrones. Together ruling the whole kingdom. He was to inherit the darker, rough side of the town and she the lighter, more polished side. But seeing they came from two different worlds, it wasn't meant to be, that'd be too easy. Life didn't want it that way.

.

Two children, both gifted with bright, golden hair and hazel eyes. Both born to parents who adored them to death.

His family was one of motorcycling and leather-wearing individuals who didn't always walk the narrow road. Hers was one of the most respected families around.

His father drove under a truck and died. Hers cheated on her mother. His mother married another leather-wearing knight. Hers filed the papers for a divorce.

Two women, so different. However, they had one common trait; they were fiercely protective of their only child. That one, shared characteristic was the one to break in pieces the glass shoe and the little vial.

.

It was raining when they said their goodbyes. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and he his well-worn leather jacket.

When looking back it seems appropriate, seeing that those simple pieces of clothing symbolized their whole beings at that time. The good girl from a respected family and the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

.

She had made him swear he'd write and he had promised. What both of them knew and neither voiced, was that those promises made on that day at the end of the summer were doomed to be broken.

Only one of those would be left intact through the course of the years. The last desperate vow "_I will always remember you_" would stay pristine. That one promise would follow them undisturbed by the weaving of time. And it would haunt them.

It was that one promise that would have been better as sharp edged shards on the ground.

.

She had thought her Angel would help her feel complete again. That he would be the one for her. The right knight that she would spend the rest of her life with, living happily ever after.

He wasn't.

No matter how hard she tried to grasp those little moments when she _almost_ felt whole again. He wasn't the right knight and it took her too long to admit it.

After her Angel she had tried to find _the one_ with no such luck. All she found was frogs that even after kisses stayed as frogs and knights that seemed shinier before the kisses.

.

He had thought he would soon forget her, the bright princess of sunshine. That the pale beauty of the raven princess would chase her ghost away. Nevertheless, the sunbeams pierced the darkness. The memory of sunshine wouldn't leave him no matter what he did.

.

In childhood a wonderful sandcastle was build for the prince and princess to live in. When they grew up the waves of reality and the winds of life destroyed that castle and the dreams with it.

In the end, there was only a broken princess going through the countless frogs and tinfoil knights, and a lonely prince who never succeeded in getting over the golden ghost of his past.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Diamonds are a girl's best friends, but that doesn't mean reviews are not appreciated..


End file.
